


Valentines

by islandgirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  <i>Steven, I’m gonna kill you, </i>Danny curses as he throws the covers back and rolls out of bed. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Title:**   Valentines

 **Fandom:**   Hawaii Five-0

 **Characters:**   Danny, Steve

 **Prompt:** game for [](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**dailyfics**](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/)

 **Word Count:**  610 words

 **Warning:** mild spoilers for 2.16

 **Disclaimer:**   All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** _Steven, I’m gonna kill you,_ Danny curses as he throws the covers back and rolls out of bed. 

*****

            The last thing he expects that morning is a knock on his door before 7am.  He groans, rolling over in bed and burying his head under the pillow in hopes that the person on the other side will go away.  There’s blessed silence for a beat, long enough that he breathes a sigh of relief.  Then it comes again, louder and sharper this time. 

            “Go ‘way,” he mutters into the pillow, not loud enough to be heard, but a voice from the other side responds all the same.

            “Come on, Danno.  Open the door.”

            _Steven, I’m gonna kill you,_ Danny curses as he throws the covers back and rolls out of bed.  He snags a pair of dress pants and pulls them on as he makes his way to the door, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair once before pulling the door open.  He squints against the bright light streaming in through the open door and glares up at Steve.  It’s absolutely disgusting how alert and chipper he looks at such an ungodly hour of the morning.

            Steve just smirks at him, amusement brightening his face as he takes in his partner’s appearance.  It’s only then that Danny realizes that Steve’s standing in front of him in uniform clutching a white envelope in one hand.  He shifts slightly, the paper crunching in his hands.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be with Cath, heading out for your romantic Valentine’s Day getaway on a battleship by now?”  Danny grouses, confused as to why his partner is here on his doorstep instead of with his girl.

            “It’s not a bat-” Steve cuts himself off with a shake of his head, smile edging off his face a bit.  “I’m heading over there next.  I just wanted to stop by and, uh.”

            “What?” Danny pushes when Steve’s words stall out.  There’s a pink tinge creeping up Steve’s neck, coloring his cheeks.  He scrubs a hand across the back of his neck as he shoves the envelope at Danny.

            “I wanted to give you these,” Steve says softly, almost like he’s embarrassed.

            Curious, Danny takes the envelope and peers inside to see the football tickets.  He’s taken aback by the gesture and looks up to tell Steve so when he’s interrupted.

            “Lori won them,” he states simply.  “She gave them to me and well, I knew how much you wanted them so …”

            “So you forked them over without hesitation?!  What’s the catch, Steven?”

            Steve’s shaking his head vehemently.  “No catch.  It’s about half the tickets.  Some of the games fall on your weekends with Grace so I thought, you know, you’d wanna take her to them.  And for the weekends you don’t have Grace, I thought maybe …”

            The light clicks on in Danny’s head then and he can’t help the smile that overtakes his face.  “You thought we could go together?” he asks, already knowing by the way Steve ducks his head and avoids his gaze for a moment, that’s exactly what Steve had been thinking.

            “Well, yeah.  Figured it was only right to split them with my partner.” 

            Danny chuckles, shaking his head as he slides the tickets back in the envelope.  “Sounds good.”  If he’s honest with himself, he’s a bit moved at the gesture and he’d say so, except that Steve looks like he’s a bit embarrassed.  No need to harass the guy anymore.  Instead, Danny reaches out and claps Steve on the shoulder.  “Thank you.  Grace’ll be excited.”

            “Yeah, good.”  Steve nods his head then nods back towards the parking lot.  “Well, I should really get going.”

            Danny nods in understanding.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Danno.”

            “Same to you, you goof.”


End file.
